1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an array substrate, a counter substrate that faces the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. The LCD includes a display area in which a plurality of pixels are arranged to display an image and a non-display area that is disposed around the display area and in which driver circuits are placed.
Recently, a high-transmittance LCD employing a color filter on array (COA) substrate in which a color filter is formed on an array substrate has been developed. In this LCD, the COA substrate may be misaligned with a counter substrate having a light-blocking member when it is coupled to the counter substrate. To prevent this problem, a black matrix on array (BOA) substrate in which a light-blocking member is formed on a COA substrate is being developed. Further, a black column spacer (BCS) is being developed. The BCS is obtained by forming a column spacer, which maintains a gap between a light-blocking pattern and a substrate, at the same time as the light-blocking pattern using the same material.
In the BOA or BCS structure, a common voltage may be applied to a common electrode disposed on the counter substrate through a conductive ball included in a sealing member. To this end, an opening for applying the common voltage may be formed in the light-blocking pattern. However, despite the formation of the opening, it may be difficult for the conductive ball and the common electrode to contact each other due to the thickness of the light-blocking pattern. To solve this problem, a dummy color filter may be placed under the opening to form a step.
In the case of a large-sized panel, the light-blocking pattern and the dummy color filter are generally manufactured using a stitch-shot method. However, in when formed using this method, the light-blocking pattern and the dummy color filter may have different stitch-shot configurations, and the opening of the light-blocking pattern may be misaligned with the dummy color filter for forming a step. As a result, a metal disposed under the opening may be exposed, and light reflected by the exposed metal may be seen.